wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Marelok
In essence, the Marelok pistol is a shortened Grinlok that sports greater damage and a higher fire rate, at the cost of low accuracy, reduced critical damage and status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **High and good damage – effective against shields and health. *Tied for third highest status chance of all secondaries alongside Akbronco Prime, Bronco Prime, Akstiletto Prime, and Cycron, behind the Tysis, Dual Toxocyst, Pox, and Vaykor Marelok. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . *Good critical chance. *High reload speed. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Decent rate of fire. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Below average critical damage. *Inaccuracy is noticeable over long range. *Low magazine size. *High recoil. Comparisons: Tips * The Marelok is essentially a cut-down Grinlok, trading out accuracy for increased firepower and rate of fire. Like the Grinlok, its base stats are well-suited for builds that maximize the chance and damage of critical hits, and those that cause many status effects. * The Marelok is a great sidearm for dealing with enemies at short to mid range for players who have a sniper or bow for their primary weapon. The Marelok's firepower is strong enough to be considered a sub-primary weapon. *When used with , , , , and mods, the Marelok is capable of reaching 100% Status Chance, effectively procing at least two, if not three, status effects per shot. *In order to reach the full fire-rate, one must fire the next shot just before the "lever-action" animation is completed. Notes *Due to the Marelok's low accuracy, additional bullets generated via Multishot will sometimes hit enemies behind or next to the main target, giving the illusion of Punch Through. **For this reason, 's accuracy penalty is very noticeable at higher ranks. Trivia *The Marelok is likely named after the Mare's Leg, which refers to a lever-action rifle cut down to the size of a large pistol. **Closer inspection reveals that the Marelok is indeed a Grinlok with its barrel and stock cut down to size and its magazine moved to the bottom of the gun. *The Marelok's description initially misspelled it as Marelo'c'k. This was fixed shortly afterward. *The Marelok is spun around the finger lever after every shot, which was mentioned in Devstream 22 to be a reference to a lever-action shotgun used in the movie Terminator 2. *The Marelok was first showcased in Devstream 22 along with the Grinlok. It was supposed to be released alongside the Grinlok and come as a dual/akimbo weapon, but its release was delayed due to the additional coding required to handle the animations involved. *The color scheme of the Marelok is darker compared to the Grinlok. *Currently, the only Grineer units that use the Marelok are Shik Tal, and the Kuva Shield Lancer, with the former's Marelok having been modified to fire rockets rather than bullets. Bugs *The Marelok appears to count towards the Rifle Kills challenge (As of U13.9). Media Marelok codex.jpg|Marelok codex Marelok color.jpg|Marelok Color Grinmare.png|A Grinlok with an overlay of the Marelok, showing their similarities and differences. Warframe0026.jpg|Rhino with marelok Marelok with 100% Status Chance.jpg|Marelok with 100% Status Chance Warframe 12 ♠ Marelok - Powerful Sniping Pistol Warframe Marelok A Gay Guy Reviews Marelok, And The Horse Drama A Hunt in Warframe Kela didn't expect a marelok Warframe Grinlok & Marelok 100% Status Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.0-1 Warframe The MARELOCK Live Build Guide Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7 *Introduced }} See also *Grinlok, the rifle counterpart. * Vaykor Marelok, the Steel Meridian custom version. fr:Marelok